leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cloyster (Pokémon)
|} Cloyster (Japanese: パルシェン Parshen) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Cloyster is a black, pearl-like Pokémon. It is encased inside a light-gray shell, which is surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell casing. It has one barb-like spike protruding from above its head, and multiple conical horns on its outer shell. Its shell is harder than diamond with spikes that are even harder; harsh tidal currents will affect the size and sharpness of these spikes. On its pearl-like face, it has two white eyes and a mouth. Aside from its face and head, its internal anatomy has never been seen. It typically only opens its shell to attack an opponent. However, it is fully capable of retaliating against any enemy with its shell tightly closed. With rapid succession, it launches its spikes at the foe, keeping them repelled. Once it has shut itself in, it is impossible to open its shell from the outside. This impressive defense allows it to withstand anything from a bomb blast to even a missile strike. The same projectile system it uses to launch its spikes is also used for swimming. It swallows seawater, and then ejects it towards the rear propelling it through with siphon-jet propulsion. It lives on the , nestled among the rocks and coral, though it will actively hunt on land for tails. In the anime Major appearances Lorelei's Cloyster Lorelei used a against in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. Cloyster battled and won. Other Cloyster debuted in The Bridge Bike Gang, under the ownership of Tyra. It was used in a against , who was going to use . However, popped out of its instead, which resulted in Tyra winning the match. A Cloyster belonging to Pete Pebbleman appeared during the Indigo Plateau Conference in Fire and Ice. Ash battled it with , who was able to defeat Cloyster. It reappeared in a flashback in Friends to the End. Also, in the latter episode, another 's Cloyster appeared during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Mateo owned a Cloyster in The Crystal Onix, which he used to try to capture the Crystal Onix, but had no effect and Cloyster was knocked out. Butch has a Cloyster that appeared in The Search for the Legend. It was used along with Cassidy's in their attempt to capture a . used a Cloyster in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!. A Cloyster appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, where Jessie tried to catch it without battling, but failed after Cloyster ate her Poké Ball. It splashed before swimming away, spitting the Ball out on the way. Minor appearances A Cloyster appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. owns a Cloyster that appeared in The Battle of the Badge. He keeps Cloyster locked up in a cage. A Cloyster appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Cloyster appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A Cloyster appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Multiple Cloyster appeared in The Power of One. A used a Cloyster in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Cloyster made a cameo appearance in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Cloyster appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Giovanni uses a Cloyster despite him not being the type he specializes in. He was first used in Make Way for Magmar! to freeze two in solid ice and then killed them by snapping the ice into pieces. He was used again in Golly, Golem!, where he froze 's Poliwrath. Lorelei owns a Cloyster that she uses as one of her main Pokémon alongside her . It first appeared in Cloystered. A Cloyster appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lorelei owns a Cloyster in which a running gag involved Clefairy getting hurt by it. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Lorelei's Cloyster is the first opponent faces in the Pokémon League. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Cloyster appears on the Blue Table. When the pinball can be shot into the Cloyster, Catch'em Mode is activated, allowing for the capture of a Pokémon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} , Undella Town, Undella Bay (Fishing in )}} , Undella Town, Seaside Cave, Humilau City (Fishing in )}} |} |} ( ) Friend Safari (Ice)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |area=Endless Level 10, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 59, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (post-ending), Lake: All }} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Center Boss)}} |} |} In events |Abram Burrows's Cloyster|English|United States|30|January 20, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Abram Burrows's Cloyster}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Spike Cannon|Normal|Physical|20|100|15}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20|*}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20|*}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=091 |name2=Cloyster |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Cloyster is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Cloyster and its share their name with . They are all known as the Bivalve Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on a of the genus '' with a black as its head. Name origin Cloyster may be a combination of and . It may also be a play on cloister (to seclude or shelter oneself). Parshen may be a combination of パール pearl and シェル . In other languages and |fr=Crustabri|frmeaning=From and |es=Cloyster|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Austos|demeaning=From |it=Cloyster|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파르셀 Parsell|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from and |zh_yue=鐵甲貝 Titgaapbui|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Armored shell" |zh_cmn=鐵甲貝 / 铁甲贝 Tiějiǎbèi|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Armored shell" |hi=कलॉयस्तर Cloyster|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Клойстер Kloister|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Lorelei's Cloyster Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Austos es:Cloyster fr:Crustabri it:Cloyster ja:パルシェン zh:刺甲贝